


Body of Art

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They came together in the quiet of the night, long after the last chord had been played and even the most dedicated fans had gone home. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Written for Prompt #088: Skin at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/244549.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 7 x 100 words  
>  **Warning(s):** Only those tagged above. ;)  
>  **Author's notes:** Much thanks and to @leela_cat and @casey270 for the preread and the encouragement. Takes place in a hotel room after a random WAG concert. For the sake of this fic, Isaac is Adam's drummer and Tommy's the little black dress that fits everyone always. Also, edible body paints bring glamily together. ;)  
> 

They came together in the quiet of the night, long after the last chord had been played and even the most dedicated fans had gone home. Flickering candlelight danced over alabaster skin and created shadows on the walls that melted into each other like writhing lovers. 

Tommy lay on a bed of black velvet, shaved clean and splayed wide: his body, their canvas. Black silk ties circled wrists and ankles and covered eyes, completing the erotic tableau, making his pale skin appear even paler. 

Fragile. 

An illusion. 

Tommy was strong. Knowing that made them cherish his surrender all the more.

*

Music, soft and sensual, floated through the air, mingling with and swirling around the shadows, adding to the surreal feel of the evening. 

Brushes coated in bright colors painted long lines and thick whorls on smooth skin. Soft, broad strokes caressed trembling inner thighs, and careful, deliberate strokes teased nipples and dove into dips created by collarbones. 

The scent of fruit and berries filled the air, increasing with every sweep of color on flesh, every plunge of a brush into a jar. Electricity, sexual in nature, crackled through the room as they created art on both bare and inked skin.

*

Muscles tightened and jerked when bristles licked across the inside of an elbow. 

Everyone paused, waiting.

Another twitch and Adam leaned over, placing a tender kiss on gasping lips. "Almost ready, baby."

Tommy whimpered. Stilled.

After a moment, they went back to work, putting the finishing touches on their masterpiece. Cherry red on full, parted lips to make them stand out. A line of candy-apple green along the underside of a hard, twitching cock to highlight the sensitive vein there. 

One by one, Adam, Brian, Ashley and Isaac set their brushes down and sat back, admiring their work. Their art.

*

"Please," Tommy begged, the word laced with so much emotion, so much _need_ that it spurred them into action.

Heads bent as bodies leaned forward. Hands braced on black velvet as mouths opened in anticipation. Inches from Tommy's painted skin, everyone stopped. Waited. 

" _Please_ ," he begged again.

His plea broke through the surreal mood; reshaped it into something tangible. Ashley was the first to close the distance, tongue dipping into an orange navel. Another tongue licked at him, then another and another. 

Tommy gasped, shuddering at the sudden contact. 

It was when he moaned, though, that the feeding frenzy began.

*

Ashley and Isaac sucked color from Tommy's wrists while Adam and Brian licked it from his ankles. Quickly, urgently, they moved their way along each limb. 

Beneath hungry mouths and wet tongues, Tommy lay bound and spread wide like an offering, body wracked with shivers even though the room was warm.

Single-minded as they were in their quest to uncover the skin beneath the art, Tommy's plea for someone to put a hand on him, to give him release, was ignored. Instead, they fed off the wrecked little noises he made as surely as they were feeding off his body.

*

When all but a few key areas had been licked clean, they sat back and admired him. Saliva-slick skin glistened in the candlelight, giving pale flesh a shimmery quality that was breathtaking. 

Fingers skimmed over quivering muscles, teasing until pearly white fluid seeped from a hard cock. It mixed with blue at the tip, creating an azure puddle on an otherwise licked-clean stomach.

Tommy panted, half-formed words spilling from his lips mindlessly as he pulled against silken restraints. 

"Just a little more, beb," Isaac promised.

"I c-can't—"

"You can," Brian countered firmly.

Tommy shuddered, then licked his lips and nodded.

*

Heads dipped toward purple nipples. A mouth devoured cherry red lips. A tongue licked along the line of candy-apple green running the length of a multicolored cock.

Tommy bucked. "Please. Now. _Please_. Can't take anymore."

In seconds, silk slipped from ankles. Arms hooked under knees. Slick fingers probed. A cock pushed inside. 

Tommy arched off the bed, his moan swallowed by a greedy mouth.

One after another, they took their pleasure until finally, Tommy peaked. Candlelight kissed arousal flushed skin and shadows clung to an arched body frozen in ecstasy, creating the final, most beautifully erotic artwork of the night.


End file.
